


Подарок

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Molly, Awkward Conversations, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Stalking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: Эта коллекция никак не связанных друг с другом драбблов, которые я хотела бы подарить на День рождения прекрасной P.H. Craftlove.Драббл первый: Джимстрейд, R.Драббл второй: Шерлок и Молли, джен.





	1. All men are pigs!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ph_craftlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ph_craftlove/gifts).



> All men are pigs! Да, и еще какие! Но этот... 
> 
> Песню, которая играет у Джима, можно посмотреть/послушать здесь: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ob5KzB_EOqc

La-la-la-la-la-la-la...

Джим вскидывает руки и покачивает бедрами из стороны в сторону. Джинсы, и так держащиеся на подвздошных косточках, сползают еще ниже, обнажая полоску черных волос на животе.

La-la-la-la-la-la-la...

Джим любит танцевать. Когда-то, тысячу миллионов лет назад, танцы казались ему глупостью. Теперь же он видит в них свободу. Свободу стать тем, кем ты хочешь, свободу вести себя отлично от прочей массы, свободу дышать...

All men are pigs!

О да, в жизни Джима было много мужчин. К сожалению, куда больше, чем женщин. Нет, Джим не то чтобы очень разборчив, но... А, к черту.  
Он помнит их всех: воротил, грабителей, взломщиков, хакеров, маменькиных сынков, тусовщиков... Был только лишь один...

All men are pigs!

И все они, да, безусловно были свиньями. Злодеями, преступниками, уродами. А Джим... Он король этих свиней. Хряк в короне из патронов, пороха и лунного света.  
Закрыв глаза, Джим протяжно хрюкает, представляя перед собой толпу своих подданных. Всех, кроме...

All men are pigs!

Этот, единственный, стоит особняком и смотрит неодобрительно, как Джим скачет в такт музыке, высоко задрав зад и представляя, как по его поросячьему крупу хлопают полы королевской мантии.  
Он мрачен, этот единственный, по-настоящему мрачен, даже испуган, смотрит серьезно, и в его темных глазах отражается все осуждение мира.

...you are just cynical!

Джим подскакивает к нему и медленно, любуясь, выпрямляется во весь рост, склонив голову на бок, словно любопытная птичка. Этой птичке, этому ворону, предвестнику смерти, любопытно, что было бы, если бы единственный не был таким высокоморальным снобом. Если можно было бы изредка пробираться в его квартиру и брать в рот его член. Если бы можно было свободно ершить его седые волосы. Млел бы он от касаний, дышал бы в ухо жарко, входил бы резко?

All men are pigs!

Не-е-ет, этот - не свинья. Он... Ястреб, сокол... Пес. Верный сторожевой пес. Слишком верный.  
Джим стоит перед ним, изгибаясь, предлагая себя, кладет руки ему на плечи и льнет ближе, желая почувствовать горячее мягкое тело.  
Ах, этот пес!.. Так хорошо было бы его выдрессировать, приручить, отдавать ему команды... Но нет, хватит с Джима сломанных игрушек, ему нужны настоящие. Из плоти, крови и собственного мнения. Так... интереснее.

I've seen their tricks…

Бедный пес, бедный... Он ведь даже не знает, что учитель танцев, с которым спит его жена, - невысокий и юркий, улыбчивый темноглазый Ричард Брук. Он приятный малый. Слегка равнодушен в сексе, но это потому, что ему больше всего нравится разговаривать, слушать и смеяться, конечно. Он такая душка, этот мистер Брук. Анна, жена Лестрейда, сражена им наповал.  
А Джим сражен Лестрейдом, ранен в самое сердце.  
Он падает на пол и начинает дрыгать руками и ногами, словно кот. Пес-инспектор стоит и смотрит на него с высоты своего роста. Его глаза такие темные, такие одинокие…

I know the role that you play so save your clichés…

Джим вытягивается на полу и Лестрейд склоняется над ним, тянется к его губам и целует. Уверенно, неторопливо, понимая, что Джим никуда не денется, не убежит.  
Пес-инспектор вообще спокойный, коренастый, с полными пальцами, с полной мыслей головой, с полным...  
Джим изгибается под ним, попадая в ритм музыки, прижимается пахом к его члену. Возбужденному, толстому, так и предлагающему сесть на него, вобрать его в рот. 

I am better than you think, let me buy you a drink...

Джим стонет и дергается, цепляется пальцами за одежду Лестрейда. Ах, пес, ах пес, хороший пес, такой теплый, такой сильный, такой ласковый... У него так много там, внизу, так много в сердце... Столько нерастраченной любви...  
Джим наводил справки, инспектор не прочь с мужчинами, у инспектора вообще была бурная молодость. Да даже если бы... Джим нашел бы к нему подход. 

All men are pigs!

Их члены встречаются, головка трется о головку, все такое твердое, гладкое, что невозможно устоять. Джим стонет, дрожит и бурно кончает, представляя, как его семя брызжет на дешевые брюки и сильные пальцы. Бог мой, эти пальцы, эти глаза, эта доброта и тьма во впадинах черепа!..

All men are pigs!

Музыка стихает, Джим остается лежать на полу со спущенными до колен штанами. Его поданные-свиньи блекнут, мертвеют, возвращаются в свое небытие. Исчезает и пес, оставляя за собой только тяжелое теплое дыхание.  
Джим поднимается, на нетвердых ногах идет к ноутбуку и снова нажимает play. 

All men are pigs!

Да, и еще какие! Но этот... 

\- Детектив-инспектор Лестрейд, - говорит Джим серьезно, глядя в пустоту. - Я сделаю вас своим, не вздумайте отпираться. Вам понравится. Вам о-о-о-очень понравится со мной...

Застегнув штаны, он садится за ноутбук и включает запись с камер видеонаблюдения. На записи - Лестрейд в пустой квартире с бокалом виски. 

Пока что пустой. 

\- Я иду. Никуда не уходите. Дождитесь меня, мой милый, - шепчет Джим и закрывает ноутбук. Музыка обрывается.


	2. Смысл жизни

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Я хочу тебе сказать, Шерлок Холмс, что ты гад и... Нет, не перебивай! И... И тот разговор... был лучшим, что случилось со мной за последнее время, но...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Что-то такое я имела в виду, когда говорила про "сестринский Молли/Шерлок". Я тоже, как и ты, хочу, чтобы у Молли все было хорошо. Она этого заслуживает больше, чем кто-либо другая.

\- Так, Шерлок!.. - серьезно сказала Молли и грохнула бутылкой виски об стол. 

\- Так?.. - осторожно ответил Шерлок, мысленно оценивая ситуацию. 

Волосы растрепаны, свитер застегнут наспех, сбился - импульсивное решение, принятое в минуту сильного волнения. Взгляд - решительный, серьезный...  
Не к добру это.

\- Так, Шерлок, - вновь повторила Молли. - Нам нужно поговорить. 

\- Нам? - Шерлок вздернул бровь скорее по привычке, на самом деле прекрасно понимая, что Молли права. 

\- Да, нам. Дай мне стакан! - нервно ответила Молли, стиснув стеклянные бока так сильно, как будто от этого зависела ее жизнь. - После всего, что произошло... После этого... 

\- Да, я понимаю, - Шерлок кивнул с непривычной для самого себя мягкостью и сложил пальцы домиком. - Ты хочешь мне сказать...

\- Я хочу тебе сказать, Шерлок Холмс, что ты гад и... Нет, не перебивай! И... И тот разговор... был лучшим, что случилось со мной за последнее время, но...

Шерлок смотрел на нее безмолвно, и его сердце билось часто-часто, словно перед прыжком с большой высоты. На какое-то мгновение он даже задержал дыхание, будто и правда собирался прыгать. 

\- Но я поняла... Я поняла, что ты мне не нужен. 

Шерлок резко облегченно выдохнул. С его плеч как будто упал тяжелый груз 

\- Ты мне не нужен, - повторила Молли снова, будто проверяя все ли еще правдивы эти слова. Кивнув самой себе, она продолжила: - Тогда я поняла, что ты... И это... все... - она неопределенно махнула рукой в воздухе. - Это не настоящее... Это попытка придать моей жизни смысл, но... В моей жизни и так достаточно смысла. 

Молли выпрямилась и твердой рукой разлила по стаканам виски. 

\- Пей! 

\- Но я... 

\- Пей, Шерлок. Ради меня. 

Серьезно кивнув, Шерлок, повторяя за собеседницей, выпил залпом. Молли, поморщившись, с громким стуком поставила стакан на стол и посмотрела на него исподлобья. 

\- Ты... Ты понял, что я хотела сказать? 

\- Да, Молли. 

\- И что ты думаешь по этому поводу?

Шерлок замолчал на секунду, прикрыв глаза, и ответил тихо, подбирая каждое слово:

\- Я... очень рад. И... для меня это так же важно, как и для тебя... И... если ты попросишь... потребуешь исчезнуть из твоей жизни...

\- Что? - Молли удивленно моргнула, а потом рассмеялась. - Нет, конечно же нет! Наоборот, глупенький, я предлагаю то, чего бы никогда не осмелилась предложить раньше...

Шерлок вопросительно приподнял бровь, пытаясь просчитать все возможные варианты. 

\- Дружбу! Я, конечно, не Джон, но, знаешь... 

\- Знаю, - весомо ответил Шерлок и улыбнулся. - Знаю, Молли. 

\- Хорошо, - Молли оценивающе оглядела его и протянула через стол руку для рукопожатия. - И за то, что я пережила, ты должен мне дружеские посиделки, которые... начинаются прямо сейчас. 

\- Я посмотрел в своем графике... Кажется, на сегодня я абсолютно свободен для... друзей, - ответил Шерлок и пожал протянутую руку. 

Джону, который вернулся через несколько часов, виски уже не досталось. Зато досталась партия в Клюэдо и набор ехидных комментариев, половины из которых он не понял, от пьяно хихикающих Молли и Шерлока.


End file.
